


It's Not the Worst Way to Get Injured

by BuffyAnn23



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAnn23/pseuds/BuffyAnn23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are not telling my mother we injured ourselves while shagging.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not the Worst Way to Get Injured

“So, either of you want to tell me how did this happened?” Owen asked, looking up from his clipboard.

“Weeell… I mean that is to say…” The Doctor trailed off glancing over at Rose for help who was blushing furiously and looking down at the floor.

“Ah, I see.” Owen smirked, taking in their disheveled state and wet hair. “Well I’m just going to take a look at Rose’s X-rays and I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Oh my god.” Rose groaned once the door shut behind him. “This is so embarrasin’. How are we gonna explain this mum?”

The Doctor shrugged and readjusted the icepack on his face. “I don’t know. Work injury?”

“I can’t tell her that. She worries enough as it is when we go on all those missions.”

“Okay, well then just tell her you tripped over the dog.”

Rose gave him her best dribbled on your shirt look. “Doctor, we don’t have a dog.”

“So we’ll get one.”

Rose stared at him in disbelief. “Let me get this straight.” she said slowly. “You want to get a dog just so that you can say I tripped over it and hurt my ankle?”

“Well I don’t hear you offering any better suggestions and we are definitely not telling your parents we got injured while shagging.” he paused, shuddering at the thought of Jackie’s reaction. “I’ll never hear the end of it. And anyway, weren’t you the one suggesting just last week that we should think about getting a pet?”

“Well yeah, but not so you could use it as a scapegoat.” she sighed in exasperation. “Besides, it still wouldn’t explain your black eye.”

“You and your bony little elbows.” he muttered.

“Oi! Who dropped who?”

“I slipped!” he protested.

“That’s ‘cause you use way too much conditioner and it always makes the bottom of the tub slick.”

Their attempt to stare one another down lasted all of five seconds before they both cracked a smile and burst out laughing.

The Doctor leaned in nuzzling her nose with his own before capturing her lips in a soft kiss. “Are you still in pain?” he asked, pulling back and brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Nah, S’ jus’ a little sore. Nothin’ I can’t handle.”

The Doctor sighed. “Just another one of the many reasons I can’t wait until the new TARDIS is fully functional and we have access to a full medbay again. I could have already had you fixed up by now.”

“Hey,” Rose reached up and cupped his cheek, lightly running her thumb along his sideburn. “M’ fine yeah? Besides, S’ not exactly the worst way to get injured.” she grinned tongue in teeth and he couldn’t help but beam right back.

The door opened again cutting off any further conversation as Owen stepped inside.

“Good news is it isn’t broken.” he announced, brandishing the X-ray before pinning it to the light box. “Just a slight sprain, so take it easy and you should be back on your feet in just a couple of days.”

“Thanks Owen.” Rose replied as she and The Doctor shared a breath of relief.

“No problem. Oh and by the way,” Owen paused at the door. “You both do remember that all employee medical visits are automatically reported to the director don’t you?” he asked. “And with it being a Sunday and all we of course had to call him at home.”  

The Doctor and Rose immediately tensed up as the comprehension of his words set in and the color drained from their faces simultaneously.

“Your mother suggested you might look into buying some of those tub treads. You know, just to avoid any further injuries.” Owen said, chuckling to himself as he turned and walked out the door, leaving the mortified couple sitting in stunned silence behind him.


End file.
